bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 119
かっちゃん2 |romaji= Deku Bāsasu Kacchan 2 |cover= Izuku Midoriya Katsuki Bakugo |volume=14 |pages= 17 |date= December 12, 2016 |issue= 2-3, 2017 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |new character= |anime episode= Episode 61 |previous= Chapter 118 |next= Chapter 120 }} かっちゃん2|Deku Bāsasu Kacchan 2}} is the one hundred and nineteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl throughout his body and has decided to not hold back against Katsuki. As Izuku declares that he won't become his opponent's punching bag, Katsuki launches himself in the air with an explosion and propels himself to the ground with another explosion, but Izuku is able to dodge with his enhanced speed. Katsuki spins himself around and launches himself at Izuku, which creates an explosion wheel; Izuku continues dodging and sees that Katsuki will close the distance between them after he stops spinning. Izuku attempts to deflect his opponent's hand with a kick, but Katsuki maneuvers behind him and smacks him in the stomach, which sends Izuku reeling back. Not wanting to give his opponent any time to think, Katsuki immediately begins to attack again, but Izuku does a handstand on the railing which allows him to avoid Katsuki. Katsuki grabs Izuku's arm and throws him onto the ground but doing so causes to knock himself into the railing. Izuku has analyzed that Katsuki has managed to polish off his predicting movements faster than him. Izuku admits that Katsuki has become stronger. However, an angry Katsuki launches an explosion in retaliation, which Izuku dodges. Izuku charges at Katsuki, but Katsuki uses Stun Grenade. Although Izuku blocks his eyes from the light of Stun Grenade, Katsuki is still able to get ahead of Izuku and land an explosion on him, which launches Izuku in the air. As Izuku lands down, Katsuki reveals that he has despised Izuku's attitude of always getting back up no matter how many times he is beaten down and cannot stand it, believing that Izuku always thought of himself to be superior to him. Izuku is in disbelief that Katsuki thought of him that way. Izuku understands Katsuki to the same extent as his traits, such as being amazing at everything which was something he was jealous of. Izuku tells Katsuki that he was an amazing inspiring person who was even closer to him than All Might. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and charges at Katsuki. Katsuki becomes surprised as he sees that Izuku is moving faster than before. Due to his emotions riling up, Izuku has lost some control and the power of One For All increases. Starting to realize that he can now increase the limit of One For All's power, Izuku increases One For All's power from 5% to 8%. Unable to dodge, Katsuki is forced to guard. Izuku strikes the defending Katsuki with a 8% One For All enhanced kick. Izuku states that he has finally caught up to Katsuki. Characters In Order of Appearance *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 119 fr:Chapitre 119